<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В то время, но не в тех обстоятельствах by ShadowPaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113784">В то время, но не в тех обстоятельствах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws'>ShadowPaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмили решает немного отдохнуть после долгих и напряженных миссий в Карнаке и неожиданно для себя проводит это время с Меган Фостер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Kaldwin/Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В то время, но не в тех обстоятельствах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эмили вышла на палубу. Она была слегка навеселе: подарочное вино Меган пришлось как нельзя кстати. Но сон не шёл. Корабль качало из стороны в сторону, и Эмили прислонилась к железной стенке, чтобы не упасть. Она лениво осмотрела виднеющийся вдалеке город и краем глаза увидела какое-то шевеление. Около борта, сложив на нем руки, стояла Меган, спиной к Эмили. </p><p>"Подойти? Или не мешать?" </p><p>Эмили не знала, нужна ли компания Меган. И уж тем более не представляла, нужна ли компания ей самой. </p><p>"Надо подойти. Не зря же мы здесь столкнулись". </p><p>У них раньше практически не было возможности поговорить просто так. Если они и говорили о чем-то, кроме миссий, то это почти всегда было в присутствии Соколова. Неловко поправив растрепавшуюся прическу, Эмили медленно подошла к Меган, но так, чтобы та слышала её шаги. Она встала по левую руку от неё и тоже облокотилась о борт. </p><p>— Не спится, Эмили? </p><p>Эмили посмотрела на Меган и улыбнулась. Ей нравилось видеть её в добром здравии, с целыми рукой и глазом. Меган даже не представляла, что произошло там, в особняке Арамиса Стилтона.</p><p>— Нет, совсем нет. </p><p>Меган не ответила на улыбку и снова перевела взгляд на город. Эмили молчала, наслаждаясь ветром, обдувавшим её лицо. Как ни странно, никакой неловкости между ними не чувствовалось, несмотря на короткий обмен дежурными фразами. </p><p>— Вам, наверное, тяжело, — вдруг сказала Меган, смотря прямо перед собой. </p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Я хочу сказать… Я имею в виду, вы ведь наверняка видите… Всякое во время миссий. </p><p>Эмили молчала. Ей хотелось кому-нибудь рассказать про все свои встречи с Чужим, про все свои страхи, про те кошмары, которые мучали её после особняка этого психопата Джиндоша и перемещений во времени. Но, рассказывать этого было нельзя, особенно про перемещения. Эмили чувствовала, что у Меган очень много секретов и не была уверена, что стоит раскрывать свои. </p><p>— Вы правы, я снова переживаю это во снах, — призналась Эмили, — но ведь иначе не бывает, верно? К тому же, скоро это кончится. </p><p>— Верно, — эхом отозвалась Меган и вздохнула. Эмили посмотрела на неё и решилась задать встречный вопрос. </p><p>— Вас что-то беспокоит, Меган? Я понимаю, вы не любите говорить о себе, но… Если что-то вас тревожит, я готова помочь. </p><p>Меган посмотрела на неё, и Эмили с удивлением увидела её выражение лица. Смесь испуга, растерянности и… Жалости? </p><p>— Меган? Эй… </p><p>Эмили прикоснулась к её руке и осторожно погладила. Меган вздрогнула и отдернула ладонь.</p><p>— Я… У вас странный румянец, Эмили. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? </p><p>Эмили тихо засмеялась и игриво склонила голову. Она не будет давить на Меган. </p><p>— Даже слишком хорошо. Ваше вино пришлось как нельзя кстати. </p><p>— Вот как, — Меган усмехнулась, — смотрите, не выпадите за борт. </p><p>— Ну, я не настолько пьяна, — Эмили подперла руками голову, — хорошо, что Соколов не видит. </p><p>— Думаете, он стал бы осуждать? </p><p>— Думаю, что нынешний Соколов стал бы. Он бы посмотрел на меня вот с таким лицом, — Эмили состроила нахмуренную мину и покачала головой, имитируя Соколова.— "Эх, Эмили, Эмили, вот ваша матушка... " </p><p>Меган расхохоталась, спугнув чайку, усевшуюся на борт неподалеку. Эмили засмеялась вместе с ней и попыталась закрепить на волосах выбивающуюся заколку, но та выскользнула из её пальцев и упала в море. </p><p>— Чужой тебя раздери! </p><p>Эмили мотнула головой, пытаясь убрать от лица рассыпавшиеся во все стороны волосы. Меган хмыкнула и вдруг осторожно взяла прядь её волос и заправила за её ухо. </p><p>— Так тоже неплохо. Даже лучше. </p><p>Эмили застыла на месте и внимательно посмотрела на Меган. Та не спешила убирать руку. Меган осмотрела её ухо и перекинула волосы на одну сторону. Было в этом жесте что-то… Интимное. Не то чтобы  прямо неприлично интимное, но явно более близкое, чем их отношения с Меган за все время приключений в Карнаке. </p><p>— Вот так-то лучше, — Меган убрала руку и удовлетворённо улыбнулась, — а вы достаточно привлекательны, Эмили. </p><p>Эмили с достоинством императрицы сохранила лицо, услышав этот неожиданный комплимент. Она не могла проиграть Меган. </p><p>— Благодарю. Вы тоже… ничего. </p><p>Меган удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Эмили почувствовала, как её лицо заливает краска. Растеряв все достоинство императрицы под действием взгляда Меган и алкоголя, она отвернулась от нее и спрятала лицо в локте. </p><p>— Ради всех богов, столько лет изучения риторики, и это все, что я смогла ответить! Вы меня застали врасплох, Меган, надеюсь, вы счастливы. </p><p>Меган засмеялась, и Эмили почувствовала, как ее плечи крепко сжали сильные ладони. Эмили убрала руку от лица и позволила Меган развернуть себя. </p><p>— Всё хорошо, Эмили. Я поняла, что вы имели в виду. </p><p>Эмили улыбнулась и поежилась. </p><p>— Наверное, хватит с меня прогулок. Я пойду спать. </p><p>— Хорошо, — Меган убрала руки, о чем Эмили немного пожалела, — Спокойной ночи. </p><p>— Спокойной ночи. </p><p>Эмили вернулась к себе в каюту и, скинув пиджак и сапоги, повалилась на кровать. Глаза смыкались сами собой. Взглянув на недопитую бутылку вина на столе, Эмили повернулась на бок и заснула. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Эмили стояла в тронном зале. Она не могла разглядеть сам трон: он был будто затянут пеленой грязного синего цвета. Эмили попыталась двинуться, но все попытки оставались безуспешными. Взглянув вниз, она увидела, что её ноги закованы в камень. Сердце наполнилось тревогой. </p><p>— Отец? Виман? </p><p>Из Бездны показалась Далила. Она вела перед собой Корво.</p><p>— Отец? </p><p>Корво не откликался и не поднимал головы. Далила заставила его сесть на колени и достала меч из ножен.</p><p>— Отец!!! Отец, вставай! </p><p>Далила посмотрела на Эмили, ухмыльнулась и нанесла удар по шее Корво, оросив весь пол кровью. </p><p>— НЕТ!! ОТЕЦ!! НЕТ!!! </p><p>— Эмили! </p><p>Эмили не слушала: она пыталась дотянуться до отца, но тот лежал на полу, истекая кровью. </p><p>— Отец!! </p><p>— Эмили, проснитесь!</p><p>Эмили открыла глаза. Её била сильная дрожь; сердце колотилось так сильно, будто готовилось выпрыгнуть из груди. </p><p>— Ах… Что… Отец… </p><p>— Эмили, это всего лишь сон. </p><p>Знакомые руки гладили по волосам и спине. С трудом дыша, Эмили попыталась сесть на постели. Меган притянула её к себе и обняла. </p><p>— Меган… О боже, это было так реально… </p><p>— Тише, девочка, тише. Это просто сон. </p><p>Эмили уткнулась в пальто Меган, вдыхая запах кофе и специй, и попыталась успокоиться. Она украдкой вытерла рукой слезы. Далила, кровь отца… В душе снова поднялась ноющая боль. </p><p>- Меган… Меган, что если у меня ничего не выйдет… Что если я слишком слаба… Отец, что если она убьёт его… Убьёт Вимана… А все из-за меня, из-за моей неосторожности… </p><p>Мысли, которым очень долго Эмили не позволяла появляться у себя в голове дольше чем на две секунды, вырвались наружу. Она всхлипнула, чувствуя полнейшую беспомощность. </p><p>— Эмили, ну, не плачь. Чшшш… </p><p>Меган гладила её по волосам, а Эмили глухо шептала в её воротник:</p><p>— Императрицы не плачут, никогда. Моя мать, она… Она никогда не позволяла себе плакать. Но я не она. Я слишком слаба, я… </p><p>Меган вдруг резко взяла её за подбородок и, чуть задрав его вверх, грубовато поцеловала её в губы. Эмили, не ожидавшая такого напора, растерялась, совершенно забыв о сне и о своих словах. Но губы Меган… Эмили почувствовала, как внутри поднимается приятная волна. Тёплые губы, пальцы, все ещё властно держащие её подбородок… Этому хотелось отдаться. В этом хотелось забыться.</p><p>Эмили подалась вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй. Уверенные, но ласковые руки Меган прошлись по её плечам и принялись расстегивать блузу. Эмили пошла по-другому пути, забравшись ладонью под одежду Меган. Та вздрогнула, почувствовав чужую ладонь на голой коже и, проложив дорожку из поцелуев к шее Эмили, слегка прикусила кожу у основания. Эмили выдохнула и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь нащупать на теле Меган чувствительные места. Она резким движением скинула с нее пальто, заставляя высвободить из него руки, и набросилась на неё с новым поцелуем, пытаясь взять верх над ситуацией. </p><p>Меган тоже не хотела сдаваться. Грубым движением она повалила Эмили на кровать, попутно расправившись с последней пуговицей, и нежно поцеловала её живот. Такое чередование грубости и ласки заставило Эмили содрогнуться. </p><p>— Аххх… </p><p>Меган осторожно опустилась поцелуями по её животу. Эмили прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Её сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Она невольно свела ноги вместе, но Меган не торопилась. Она вернулась к её шее и поцеловала за ухом. Эмили нетерпеливо царапнула её по спине. </p><p>— Меган… </p><p>Меган будто застыла. Эмили открыла глаза и увидела, что та смотрит на неё с тем же странным выражением на лице, как на палубе. </p><p>— Меган? — Эмили улыбнулась и выдохнула, кладя ладонь на её щеку, — что-то не так? </p><p>Меган молча посмотрела на неё и встала с кровати, отворачиваясь. </p><p>— Извините, Эмили. Спокойной ночи. </p><p>— Что? Но… </p><p>— Завтра трудный день. Приятных снов. </p><p>Эмили в недоумении уставилась в спину Меган, поднимающую с пола пальто, и приятная волна в теле сменилась волной ярости. </p><p>— Эй! </p><p>Меган, не глядя на неё, направилась к выходу из каюты. Эмили, чувствуя себя невероятно нелепо, бросила ей вслед:</p><p>— Отлично! Великолепно! Делай вид, что ничего не было! Если не хотелось, нечего было и начинать! </p><p>Меган вышла из каюты, хлопнув за собой дверью. Эмили вскочила с кровати и, отбросив с лица растрепанные волосы, крикнула, не заботясь о том, что может разбудить Соколова:</p><p>— Ну и иди! Неловко будет только тебе, Меган! Не мне, а тебе! </p><p>Ответом стала тишина. Обозленная Эмили подошла к столу и со всей силы ударила по нему, едва не уронив бутылку вина. Тяжёлое чувство внизу живота, оставшееся без разрядки, немного поутихло. </p><p>— Горбатый хрен Чужого! — сквозь зубы выругалась Эмили и, вытянув пробку из бутылки, отпила несколько глотков из горла. Все мысли о Далиле были вытеснены поступком Меган. </p><p>— Зараза, — обессиленно произнесла Эмили и допила вино. На мгновение ей показалось, что она видела на мутном стекле смеющееся лицо Чужого. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>